Phosphodiesterases (PDEs) hydrolyze 3', 5' cyclic nucleotides to their respective nucleoside 5' monophosphates. The cyclic nucleotides cAMP and cGMP are synthesized by adenylyl and guanylyl cyclases, respectively, and serve as second messengers in a number of cellular signalling pathways. The duration and strength of the second messenger signal is a function of the rate of synthesis and the rate of hydrolysis of the cyclic nucleotide.
Multiple families of PDEs have been identified. The nomenclature system includes first a number that indicates the PDE family. To date, seven families (PDE1-7) are known which are classified by: (i) primary structure; (ii) substrate preference; (iii) response to different modulators; (iv) sensitivity to specific inhibitors; and (v) modes of regulation Loughney and Ferguson, in Phosphodiesterase Inhibitors, Schudt, et al. (Eds.), Academic Press: New York, N.Y. (1996) pp. 1-19!. The number indicating the family is followed by a capital letter, indicating a distinct gene, and the capital letter followed by a second number, indicating a specific splice variant or a specific transcript which utilizes a unique transcription initiation site.
The amino acid sequences of all mammalian PDEs identified to date include a highly conserved region of approximately 270 amino acids located in the carboxy terminal half of the protein Charbonneau, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 83:9308-9312 (1986)!. The conserved domain includes the catalytic site for cAMP and/or cGMP hydrolysis and two putative zinc binding sites as well as family specific determinants Beavo, Physiol. Rev. 75:725-748 (1995); Francis, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:22477-22480 (1994)!. The amino terminal regions of the various PDEs are highly variable and include other family specific determinants such as: (i) calmodulin binding sites (PDE1); (ii) non-catalytic cyclic GMP binding sites (PDE2, PDE5, PDE6); (iii) membrane targeting sites (PDE4); (iv) hydrophobic membrane association sites (PDE3); and (v) phosphorylation sites for either the calmodulin-dependent kinase II (PDE1), the cAMP-dependent kinase (PDE1, PDE3, PDE4), or the cGMP dependent kinase (PDE5) Beavo, Physiol. Rev. 75:725-748 (1995); Manganiello, et al., Arch. Biochem. Acta 322:1-13 (1995); Conti, et al., Physiol. Rev. 75:723-748 (1995)!.
Members of the PDE1 family are activated by calcium-calmodulin. Three genes have been identified; PDE1A and PDE1B preferentially hydrolyze cGMP while PDE1C has been shown to exhibit a high affinity for both cAMP and cGMP. The PDE2 family is characterized as being specifically stimulated by cGMP Loughney and Ferguson, supra!. Only one gene has been identified, PDE2A, the enzyme product of which is specifically inhibited by erythro-9-(2-hydroxy-3-nonyl)adenine (EHNA). Enzymes in the PDE3 family are specifically inhibited by cGMP. Two genes are known, PDE3A and PDE3B, both having high affinity for both cAMP and cGMP, although the V.sub.max for cGMP hydrolysis is low enough that cGMP functions as a competitive inhibitor for cAMP hydrolysis. PDE3 enzymes are specifically inhibited by milrinone and enoximone Loughney and Ferguson, supra!. The PDE4 family effects cAMP hydrolysis and includes four genes, PDE4A, PDE4B, PDE4C, and PDE4D, each having multiple splice variants. Members of this family are specifically inhibited by the anti-depressant drug rolipram. Members of PDE5 family bind cGMP at non-catalytic sites and preferentially hydrolyze cGMP. Only one gene, PDE5A, has been identified. The photoreceptor PDE6 enzymes specifically hydrolyze cGMP Loughney and Ferguson, supra!. Genes include PDE6A and PDE6B (the protein products of which dimerize and bind two copies of a smaller .gamma. inhibitory subunit to form rod PDE), in addition to PDE6C which associates with three smaller proteins to form cone PDE. The PDE7 family effects cAMP hydrolysis but, in contrast to the PDE4 family, is not inhibited by rolipram Loughney and Ferguson, supra!. Only one gene, PDE7A, has been identified.
Given the importance of cAMP and cGMP in intracellular second messenger signalling, there thus exists an ongoing need in the art to identify addition PDE species. Identification of heretofore unknown families of PDEs, and genes and splice variants thereof, will provide additional pharmacological approaches to treating conditions in which cyclic nucleotide pathways are aberrant as well as conditions in which modulation of intracellular cAMP and/or cGMP levels in certain cell types is desirable.